RosarioVampire Switched
by miniknightmare
Summary: This is Rosario Vampire that is based off the manga, but the genders are flipped! Tsukiko Aono is an all-around average student...but on her first day she finds out that it is a school for...monsters! Best of all the hottest guy on campus can't keep his hands off her...and wait! Is that his mouth on her neck too!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction! Yay! Anyway this is a Rosario + Vampire story where the main character genders are flipped. This idea was not mine and someone else did it but i thought i could do it better so here i am. PLease don't be mean with the comments but suggestions would be nice. Any way here is the prolougue. Hey this is based solely off the manga.**

Tsukiko Aono, 15, special skills...none. Grades: Strait C's. An average girl

Tsukiko P.O.V.

I shifted in my seat on the bus to my new school, sighing to myself. _Okay, I'm used to being average, but come on! I never thought I'd flunk ALL of my high school entrance exams!_

With no other option, I was enrolled into a school that my parents found, way out in the country. I had no idea this would be the beginning of the weirdest time of my life.

The bus driver turned his attention to me,"So...entering Yokai Academy, eh?" he drawled. His sudden words left me stunned. Did he just talk to me? Quick, respond! "Uh...yeah." I replied, still nervous. "Heh. I hope you said all your goodbyes..."

"What?!"

"Because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel...You'll see the academy," He cocked his head to the side, eerily snickering to himself. "And perhaps-never see anything again!" I believe now would be a good time for the doom music.

"WHAAAAAAAA?!"

**Sorry I know it's short, but i will be updating faster and longer chapters as summer comes. Thank you my beta Miraldea! You are so much help! **


	2. Chapter 1:The School Vampire

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this took so long but this is a relatively long chapter and there are finals so my time is very limited. Anyway enjoy.~Miniknight **

**1. The School Vampire**

"Welcome to your new school...girlie. Heheh...You take care now ..." I stepped off the bus with my bags. The bus drove off as I stared in dismay at my new school. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Lightning crackled around me, lighting up the area. "Wait a minnit! What kinda school is this?!" The crows cawing the distance complete the effect... "I...I can't believe how creepy this place is... It's like that tunnel led to a different world!" The bus driver's words resonated through my mind. "And perhaps- never see anything again !"

"Okay...this is scary. But Yokai itself can't possibly be as... Could that be...the school?! It looks more like a haunted house! That's it! I'm going home!"

Ch-ching! The sound of bicycle tires was suddenly approaching.

"AAAA! LOOK OUT!" I snapped my head around to stare in the direction of the noise. A boy with pink hair sat upon the bike yelling.

"Outta the way!"

_What? Wait!_ I felt an impact as the bike rammed into me and I fell backwards.

_Ouch! He needs to watch where he's going! _My eyelids fluttered open to find a hand on my right thigh.

_The hell?! Pervert!_ I stiffened my hand to strike the prev across the face. My eyes trailed over his green blazer from his hand to his face._Holy shit!_ He was so...hott. His lids fluttered under his mess of pink hair.

"...Oh I'm sorry...I'm anemic. I get dizzy sometimes... Are you okay?" He looked at me, green eyes looking deep into my own. His hair lay perfect atop his head. I could feel a bright red grow upon my cheeks. So hott! Man he's a god in human form. Holy shit!

"Oh...blood," he rummaged through his pockets.

"Here." He held out a handkerchief with a laced embroidery. It wasn't until he used it to dab at my leg that I realized I had a small cut. He stopped. "Your blood...I can...smell it..." His eyes glazed over as he pulled my arm and body towards himself. _The heck? Oh my god! He's so warm. _"I'm sorry...but...you see...I'm a vampire."

Before I had time to react he tucked my hair back, revealing my neck. Then, I felt a sharp pain as his mouth closed around it. It was warm from that spot, but I could feel my very essence flow towards his 's when it hit me. _A Vampire?!_

"Nooooo No No No No. Ahh! He sucked my blood!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! My name's Masahiko Akashiya. I'd never dream of doing anything like that...if I weren't..."

"A vampire?! Like afraid of crosses and garlic?! That kind of Vampire?!"He nodded.

"I have to say, your blood is delicious." I couldn't believe this. A vampire. A real live vampire. _The hell._That's when I saw his mouth move.

"...Do you not like vampires?"

"Me? Not like vampires? Don't be ridiculous! I love vampires!" _Only when 100% sure they won't eat me!_

"Awesome, then I guess we're friends! I was worried because I'm new here! Here let me take your bags." He lifted my thousand pound bags like feathers, throwing one over his shoulder and the other under his arm.

"Oh!" I exclaimed."Thanks...my name's Tsukiko Aono."

"Wow, 'Moonchild'? You must be one hell of a monster. Mine's Masahiko Akashiya, 'Just Prince'. Fitting huh?!" He said, flipping his hair with his hand. I could swear I saw diamonds and sparkles. He just sparkled. So HOTT!

_Did he just say VAMPIRE?_

"Hey, what class are you in?" he asked, flashing me his winning smile.

"Whaa? Oh. 1-3. How about you?"

"Same! Where's your dorm?" He gestured to the bags. _Crap I forgot he was still holding my bags._

"I think it's room 1431." He nodded. As we walked down the trail, I stared at my feet trying to hide my too obvious blush. When we arrived at the girls' dorms, they looked just as haunted as the school. Holy crap, Halloween fetish much?!

I opened the door for Masahiko. He took a quick glance and followed me up the steps..Girls glared at me from around every corner, without missing a chance to gawk at faster and faster, I eventually sprinted up the stairs with him still at my ankles.1429...1420...142. I opened the door to be welcomed into a single person room. Yes, no roommate! Masahiko placed my bags on the ground.

The bell rang throughout campus.

"See you in class."

"Yeah see you later, and thanks for getting my stuff." He nodded and waved as he closed the door behind him. I walked over to the table and picked up a key labeled _1431 Tsukiko Aono_ on a red keychain and took off to class.

When I got there most of the seats were taken, so I sat at a randomly open one. The teacher stepped in as the final bell rang. She had auburn hair with two tufts at the top, resembling cat ears. They were dyed black at the tips.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome. As I'm sure you all know...Yokai...is a school for monsters!"

_Whaaa? You're joking right?_

"Which brings up rule #1! You will retain your human appearance! Does everyone understand? The first key to survival among humans is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them! To practice the art of disguise, please don't reveal your true nature- even to fellow students!"

One delinquent girl raised her hand. "But Ma'am, can't we eat all the humans? I could start with the cute boys."_No no no no no! What have I gotten myself into?! _"_**And perhaps- never see anything again!"**_

"Silly...! But don't worry about running into any humans here! All the faculty and the staff are monsters just like you! And since the Academy is located inside the secret "borderlands"...No human has ever seen it. At least- and lived!" The class laughed. _So- if they find out I'm human- they'll- they'll-?! But how?! How did I get into this school?! How?_

-FLASHBACK-

"

...Tsukiko look at this flyer!"

"What's this?"

"A private school- Yokai Academy! This says you can only get in with an application review! It doesn't matter that you flunked every single one of your exams!"

"Is this true, honey?! Our daughter won't be a failure at 15?"Mom squealed.

"That's right!"

"Wait a second! Where'd you find this flyer?!" I yelled.

"Well there was a scary looking monk and...he dropped it..."

"I'm not going to some monk school!"

"But Tsuki! This could be a sign from heaven!"

"It's better than being an academic reject right?"

"Mom, you too?!"

-END FLASHBACK-

_Arrrgh! A sign from "heaven" he says! I've gotta get outta here._

"Oh...! I'm so s-sorry! i got lost in the halls...Sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright. Just take an empty seat."Nekonome replied. Masahiko stepped in with his sexy body. He smiled. Girls fainted- literally. The others stared with wide eyes.

"Who is that?...So perfect. He's just too perfect! My life suddenly became worthwhile!" a few students exclaimed.

"Masahiko..."

"Huh?...Tsukiko...? It's you Tsuki1 Oh, I'm so happy we're in the same class! 3" he impulsively wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me extremely close. I felt my face light up in an instant. I could feel his heart beat fast as he gradually pulled me tighter, his breath on my neck.

"Hey! Who's she?! How does she know him?! How does she rate?!"Girls whined. _Oh shut up. _I looked and found heated glares from all around. The delinquent gave me a look that would have killed me...if looks could kill.

_Oh my gosh. This can't be happening. A nightmare. This whole day feels like a nightmare._

He pulled me through the hall after the bell had rung, hand tugging at my arm. But suddenly it's a wonderful dream! _Who's afraid of monsters _

_anyway?!_

"Whoa. Did you see that guy?!" one said.

"Kyaa! Must date him!"

"But what's with her?"

"Who cares?! If she gets in my way...she's dinner!"

_Why do I suddenly have this ominous feeling...?_

"They're right, you know..." a voice started. _It's that delinquent again!_ "You are cute. Masahiko, was it? My name's Saiza Komiya. Remember it. What I want to know is... what's a guy like you doing with a thing like this?" She gestured towards me.

"What?" _I don't think so!_

"You just need a girl like me." She stuck her chest out.

_Bitch._

"Sorry! I'm hanging with Tsuki!" He pulled me away behind the stairs.

"Finally away." I looked at him.

"Why are you so nice to me, Masahiko? I'm just average..."

"Don't say that! You're hardly average!" A slight blush crept on his face. "You let me drink your blood."

_Whaa?_

"I mean it's perfect...rich, sweet, fragrant, and delicious."

"What am I, your food supply?"

"Well you're the first person I sucked blood from!"

Silence.

"Umm..."

We walked to the dorm without speaking.

"Ahh, this is a monster's dream! By the way, what kind of monster are you?"I looked at him, too scared to speak. _I'm a human! Now's my chance to ask._

""But, I gotta say. You look like a human, Masahiko. Are you really a vampire?"

"Yeah. See this?" he pulled a silver cross on a chain from under his shirt. "This seals the powers of a vampire inside me."_Wow._

He drew me close to me again, and whispered in my ear. "But I still need your blood." he sank his fangs into my neck. _God did it hurt._

_...A new day...I wrote a letter of withdrawal to the principal...but...I can't bring myself to deliver it._

"_Yo. Wait up, man-killer." Ugh not her again. Saiza._

"I heard you two went on a date yesterday. What kinda monster are you?"

_Crap! If she finds out I'm so dead._

"...Vampire or something."

"Hah. Don't' make me laugh! Not a weakling like you. Don't go near him again, got it?" She slammed me against a wall and left.

"Hey , Tsuki!" Masa said, appearing out of nowhere and hugging me. I wanted to cry.

"I don't know what to do! It's too scary here. I wanna go to a human school!" Masa stiffened.

"no! I hate humans. They laugh at me and call me a liar. We can get through this together."

"What if I'm one of those humans you hate so much?"

"What?"

"I'm human. I got in by mistake"

"No. Wait Tsuki..."

"You don't like humans, maybe I don't like monsters," I whispered, before running off in tears. I stopped when I came to the bus stop.

"Tsukiko!"

"Masa!" _He sounded like he was in trouble!_I ran back in the direction I came from. When I came in sight of him, he was in the grasp of a giant...monster!

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Run Tsuki! This is Saiza!"

"Saiza?"Its tongue flopped out of its mouth._Are all monsters like this?Wait Masa!_A giant hand clenched itself around my body, the wind whooshing out of my lungs as it squeezed.

"Out, loser!" I could feel wind whip around me as I flew through the air. My back then slammed into a rock that sent splintering pain coursing through my body.

"Tsuki!"

"What's wrong vampire? Huh? All talk, I knew it!" Masa sprinted over to me, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm so sorry. I guess being friends isn't possible," he stated sadly as he lifted my head into his arms.

My limbs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. It took everything I had to utter words.

"It's true I'm weak and ordinary...but...I can't leave you... I want to be your friend even if you are a vampire."

"I told you to stay down!" Saiza's foot connected with my back, sending me tumbling. I grabbed onto Masa's rosario for balance. I pulled with all my might, collapsing to the floor.

"The rosario...is off?" Masa's face was shocked as his body shone with a bright red light. "The hell?" everything was burning red like blood. I watched as his hair became silver and two fangs sought forth to protrude from his mouth.

"What is this?" His eyes changed from green to red in an instant.

"The legends are true...vampires-the most fearsome..."Saiza stuttered.

"What's the matter? Gimmie a hug?"

"Raar!" Saiza's fist flew straight for Masa.

"No!" I yelled.

"Learn your place." Masa stopped the hand with a single finger and kicked her into oblivion, splattering on the ground as she flew through the trees.

"Ch! All talk. I said, learn your place." His energy so dark...so cold...like a completely different person.

"What, you scared?" He looked directly at me, eyes digging into my soul. _Which one is the real Masahiko?_

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, your blood is too good." His words sent chills down my spine. He grabbed the rosario and held it to his forehead, shining with a white light. Masa fell onto me, his features returning to their previous color.

And so my truly bizarre life begins...

I clenched the letter tightly in my hands.

"Good morning!" Masa jumped on me, and due paper ripped in half.

I think I made the right choice.

**So what do you think. Sorry again but I have finals so I need to study for that before uploading it. Please r&r and please don't be mean I am still getting used to being an author.**


	3. Chapter 2 Kurou of Black Dreams

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait but with summer here i have so many camps and I am under watch by those at I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Miniknight out.**

**Chapter 2: Kurou of Black Dreams**

Far from any habitation, hidden behind a magical barrier, stands Yokai Academy: a school for monsters. Excepting one hapless human, Tsukiko.

"Squeal. It's Masahiko! He's a prince! So hott!" gushed a random fangirl.

"Morning, Masa!" I called out to him.

"Morning Tsuki!" he said, hugging me in front of everyone.

"Who's she? Why her?!" Dark glares fell on me from every direction possible.

"Tsuki, if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to talk to me, okay?" Masa's worried query came from nowhere. Confused, I asked,

"Why are you so nice to me?"

He came close again. Uh oh!

"I love your blood" he mumbled, sinking his fangs into my neck briefly.

_Ahhh!_ "I'm not your personal cafeteria!" I panicked, fleeing helplessly. _Wait, what if he only hangs out with me for my blood? I can't lose my only friend at this scary school! _I shouted to myself. I was interrupted as another voice caught my attention.

"Oh...ohhh, s...someone...please...I'm so faint..." whispered a really cute, blue-haired guy as he staggered towards me.

I pulled his arm over my shoulders to help him up, concerned. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you."

"Sure." His arm fell slowly down from my shoulders to my waist, pulling me closer to him. We stood chest to chest for a second before he slowly began to grind his hips into mine.

_Wait! _He was seriously starting to freak me out. His lower half began to grind faster as his other hand applied pressure to my shoulder blades, pressing himself even more firmly into me. He let out a deep groan. _Oh my god! What is this...I feel so hot..._

"I feel like I might explode " he rasped in my ear.

_Explode? Wait, does he mean...?_

A slight moan escaped my lips.

"P-please look at my eyes," he begged, still in the zone.

My mind was completely fried. _I really don't think I can... _However, something made me look up.

"My name is Kurou Kurano. Let's be friends, okay?"

_Eyes so pretty ...want to ...hold him?_

I reached up and hugged him, entwining my fingers behind his neck, causing my chest to be pressed tightly against his. _Ahh! what am I doing?_

"Tsuki-"

"Doing okay...eh, girlie? But be careful of men...heh..." the bus driver chuckled.

**Masahiko POV**

_Who is he? What is he to you, Tsuki?_

"The way they held each other...What's wrong with me? Why do I always want to suck her blood?" I sighed to myself, attempting to sort out all the shock and confusion jumbling my thoughts.

"**Enough...quit whining...don't let your guard down." **an ominous voice grumbled from deep in my psyche.

_What the hell?_

"So you're a vampire, or so they say," sneered a blue-haired guy, a little shorter than me. _It's him! _

"You!" I exclaimed in shock.

Girls in the hallway started to gather round, squealing in delight, "Woah, they are both so hott!"

"I am the incubus Kurou Kurono, and I'm here to defeat you." he stated, glaring at me.

"What?"

"I can't stand an airhead like you ruining my plan!"

"Plan?"

"My perfect harem! You came along, and they fall for you! I will never lose in a battle of charm! You hear?"

_What?_

"That's why I took your girlfriend away from you!"

"Leave Tsuki out of this!"

"She smells nice...almost like a human...is her blood tasty? Well, good luck finding another food source. She's mine!"

"Liar!"

"Masa! I need to apologize!" Tsukiko ran in, her long, silky hair hiked up into a ponytail. Kurou jumped on her and smashed her body up against his. Annoyingly, he glanced at me, smirking triumphantly as he pulled her closer than I thought even possible. _Get off of her, _ I growled silently. His right hand drifted to her lower back and then continued lower. My rage threatened to explode out of me as it drifted lower... lower...

That's when I noticed. Tsuki was squirming with discomfort. _Yes!_

"Sto-" she started to object. The sleaze-ball stiffened. Hastily, he pulled her chin up with his left hand, staring deep into her eyes. She stopped resisting as he leaned down and started to kiss her neck. Tsuki gasped, slumping gently into him. He smirked as he began to suck on her sensitive skin.

"That's a good girl." He murmured. Before I knew it, I had stormed off in a fit of rage.

**Tsukiko POV**

Kurou and I went to the nurses office for a rest. I couldn't believe what just happened. I felt like I just hurt Masahiko, badly, and I needed to apologize.

Kurou sat up on his bed. "Tsukiko..." I turned to him and he grabbed my wrist. He forcefully pulled me to him and in a whirl of sickly green walls and white ceiling I was pinned to the infirmary bed with Kurou on top of me, my heart racing into oblivion.

**Masahiko POV**

"Why do I like Tsuki, is it only for blood?" I worried, turning over the issue in my mind.

"**Weakling...Tsukiko is under the spell "Allure", an incubus spell for enslaving women." **the deep, unidentified voice whispered to me.

"Who?" I asked the stranger, shocked and frightened.

"**I am your other self, speaking through the Rosario."**

"What?"

"**An incubus is a demon who confounds women. If he kisses her, then she is his slave forever...hurry!" **Frightened, I jumped up and began sprinting. _I have to find her!_

**Tsukiko POV**

"Kurou?" His face gradually grew larger in my vision as he pulled it closer to mine. His eyes lingered on my lips briefly, before he leaned past me to lightly bite my ear lobe, chuckling seductively in my ear. Now for the moment of truth. He pulled up, and his lips were only inches away from mine when I pushed him back.

"I'm so sorry, I can't," I blurted out nervously, eyes downcast.

"No. How? I humiliated myself for you! I hit you with "allure", full power! I even acted desperate for you!" he shrieked, face twisted with rage as wings sprouted out from his back. They were shaped like a bat's: long and tapered at the ends. However, they were completely unnatural and shocking in the fact that they were a lavender shade of purple.

"EEEK, Kurou?!" _What is he? _A tail also ripped free from his pants and horns sprouted from the sides of his head.

"Whatever he loves- I will destroy!"

"No no no no!"

"Stop," a familiar, if slightly winded voice commended from the doorway.

"Masa!"

"Get away from her!" Masahiko pushed Kurou out the window with massive force, making shards of glass scatter everywhere.

"Run!" he called out, twisting his head to glance at me briefly.

"What?" I wasn't about to go anywhere, tempting as the option was.

"He's an incubus."

"Oh...well this totally explains things...NOT!" Damn, my frustration was causing my sarcasm to get a little out of hand.

"I'll finish you both!" Kurou yelled, silhouetted against the dark sky. His wings were spread wide to keep him floating in the air.

Masa looked at me. "Quick, the Rosario!" I reached for it and pulled, but it didn't budge.

"Huh?" I muttered in confusion, just as Kurou dove at us from the sky. Masahiko jumped in front of me and spread his arms out wide.

"Tsukiko is my friend. Kill me, not her," he stated firmly, staring Kurou down.

"No. I will not let you do this!" I protested. Panicked, I wrenched at the Rosario, yanking it off of its chain. In a controlled fanfare Masa's hair became a beautiful bleached silver and his eyes blood red.

Meanwhile Kurou spat hate. "I'm an incubus, and my race is dying. I had to find my woman of fate! But you, Akashiya, ruined that! Die!"

"Hah. I will pay? You will learn a bit of humility." Kurou dove again, but Masa clenched his fist around the incubus's tail and launched him into the ground.

"Should I pull off your tail so you can learn your place?!"

Kurou's face turned pale. "You wouldn't..."

"Filth. You question me?" The ground under Kurou began to crumble. _I can't let this go on._

"What are you doing?" I stood in front of the incubus, creating a physical barrier between him and and Masahiko. Masahiko stared at me with his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"That bastard almost killed you!" He tried to make me see his side of reason, but I knew that killing him was unjust.

"He only wanted to protect his race. If you were in the same position you would do the same." I said as I stared deep into his eyes.

"Fine." He snatched the Rosario from me and white light obscured him for a moment before he collapsed into my arms.

**-Next morning**

"Tsukiko, will you still like me if the Rosario stops working?" Masahiko nervously asked me.

"Yeah. I don't care if you get scary or drink blood. You will always be Masa." I smiled at him.

He gave me a soft princely smile that made me want to turn to mush right there.

"Tsukiko!" called a voice.

"Good morning, Kurou," I said, feeling slightly apprehensive.

He smiled brightly, holding out something in his hands. "I made you cookies!"

"Me? Why?" I began to wonder the about the reality of a world in which a cute guy smiled at me and made me cookies.

He looked down and a slight red flush crept onto his tan cheeks. "Well, I decided my mate of fate is in this school...and it's you,Tsukiko!" _Whaaaaaa? _"You saved me, so I owe you one, but of course you're welcome to join me in anything...even in my room later." he suggested, winking at me. I felt my face transform into an impressive replica of a fire truck. I was stunned.

Masahiko turned to face Kurou and met his glare with one that was impressive in its own right. Lightning sparks flew from their hardened eyes.

I sighed ...well, this will be eventful.

**So what did you think please tell me more reviews and I'll try to upload faster!**


	4. Chapter 3 Going Clubbing

**Hi guys I'm so sorry for the long wait, but with my sports camps going on and my brother going to college...My life has been a jumbled mess, but I hope that people will still read this… Anyway I should let you all read the new chapter! ~Miniknight**

**Phew, this took me a long time to edit. You guys may not know me, but I'm Miraldea, aka Mirie, Miniknight's editor, bestie and such. Anyway, all I can say is enjoy!**

**Going Clubbing!**

Yet another morning at Yokai Academy... Great!

Sunlight poured in through the window of my dorm. I lifted my heavy eyelids hesitantly, wondering what time it was.

_Oh crap… it's 8:05 already!_

I leaped out of bed and sprinted over to my uniform, which was hanging on the door, and tugged it on as fast as I bag was practically already in my hand as I rushed from the room and towards the school. Everyone was already in their seats chatting up a storm when I reached the classroom. My heart was filled with relief as I plopped myself down just as the bell rang.

Ms. Nekonome stood up in front of the class, grinning excitedly. "Okay boys and girls, today we are going clubbing. It is very important for you to be able to mix with humans and keep your monster selves a secret, so we are going to have school clubs just as humans would to help break the ice."

I just stared at her as I attempted to process this bizarre and unexpected turn of events.

"Your time starts now!" she announced, causing everyone to get up from their seats and make their way to the hall.

Masahiko rose gracefully despite the girls endlessly fawning over him, making his way over to me. "Shall we?"

I almost fainted on the spot. I could hear the angels calling me up to heaven.

_Tsuki, get a hold of yourself girl!_

I stood carefully, trying not to let him see the full extent of my internal celebration, and grabbed his hand. Masa tugged determinedly on my hand, leading us into the hall. People were everywhere with all kinds of signs, screaming their throats raw in an effort to advertise better than the competition. The walls were crammed with multi-colored banners and posters, coupled with students in bizarre get-ups that kept getting in our faces to point out the pros of some club or another.

After many minutes of this, I was desperate to see a club that was actually normal, or even sane.

After all, acupuncture could not be safe in a school environment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw men in swim trunks. Swim team!

"Masa! It's perfect!" I exclaimed.

_Yeah! Now's my chance to see him with water running down his chiseled chest and dripping from his sexy locks of hair! Oooh!_

Masahiko flinched. He then turned to me with a sheepish smile. "It's a bit early for decisions, don't you think?"

"I guess..." but I really wanted see him laced with water drops as he executed an oh so sexy hair flip.

_Kyaaaa!_

We kept walking on past every stand as various girls tried their best to coo masa into leaving me.

_I don't think so!_

"Join the photography club and become our model..." one girl said. "Nudes are okay too, right?" Had this chick lost her mind? But the thought of Masahiko modeling...naked... I could feel my face heating up and burning. It was best if we ran away from these perverts!

I pulled Masa through till I spotted a 'normal' club. Once again, it was the Swim Club.

"Tsuki..." Masa started, his voice starting to sound a shred tense. Before he could finish, two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pinning me to a stranger from behind. I spun around only to have my vision filled by a blond-haired, blue-eyed hottie.

"Now, now, you're supposed to be in a swimsuit." he murmured in my ear, sending a chill skittering down my spine.

"I'll lend you one!" a called a nearby girl. _Great!_

Within seconds, I was (barely) covered by a very revealing blue string bikini.

_Dang, is it just me or do these pants keep riding up on my butt. Damn!_

Masahiko turned a bright red when he saw me, which was almost too adorable for words. Unfortunately, I only caught a glimpse of it before I was tossed into the pool.

"Aah!"

**Masahiko POV**

I saw her come out of the changing room and I couldn't help but be embarrassed.

_Could she have any less clothes on? Seriously it's like the bathing suit was going to evaporate into thin air if it was any smaller. Crap I can't stop staring..._

And then Tsuki was gone, thrown suddenly into the pool.

_What the…?_

A protective instinct suddenly sprang up inside of me, leaving me wanting to pummel whoever it was that put their hands on her in order to pull off the stunt. Then she got up laughing, to my great shock. The boy with bleached blonde hair took hold of her and tickled her, grinning when he was rewarded with squeals and laughter. He looked over at me, smirking.

_That bastard! _

He took her arms in his and pretended that he was showing her how to swim. With every stroke the gap between them diminished, leaving a grinning bastard and a blushing mess.

_Goddammit Tsukiko, get away from him!_

"Tsuki did you come just to flirt with this man?" I burst out suddenly, not even sure why this was making me as angry as it did.

"What? I wanted to swim with... You don't understand!" she protested.

"No Tsuki, you are the one who doesn't understand!"

One girl came over and splashed me with water.

"Come on in, the water's fine! Why don't you cool off?" she giggled.

_Gah! Water, run away!_

I sprinted with all my might to a dingy, nearby shed and slipped behind it, attempting to real in both my breath and my panic.

**Kurou POV**

There I was, eating my cookies, when I overheard some hooligans.

"Hey, I heard that the Masahiko guy is joining the swim club and all the girls are rushing to see him." The first said.

"I don't get it. Am I not up to par?" the second asked.

"Haha don't kid yourself." the first sneered.

_Whaaaaaat? If that guy is there then... Gasp ... Tsuki in a swimsuit. I must see. I can wear a swimsuit too, just you wait Tsuki!_

Without any other thoughts or plans, I sprinted off to search for my mate of fate!

**Masahiko POV**

_Gah! The water, it burns!_

**You idiot! What were you thinking? Why would you even go near a pool -**

"Oh, the rosario… I wanted to see Tsuki having fun." I stated, cutting it off.

**What did you think would happen if you got wet? Water is the vampire's natural enemy! It's shorting out your powers! You may as well just stab yourself with a wooden stake! Your body happens to be mine too, you know! Don't mess with it! And don't let that dumb girl Tsukiko push you around!**

"I don't want it…"

**What?**

"I don't want this body anymore! I'm a freak! I just want to go swimming…

…

"I just want to be with Tsukiko…"

**Tsukiko POV**

_I kinda feel bad._

"Hey Tomoe, I don't think I'm gonna join this club…I'm sorry."

_Without Masahiko, it just isn't the same…_

"Don't be ridiculous Tsukiko. We just got rid of that annoying stud and now it's time to play. Didn't I tell you? It's take or be taken." His face darkened and his fingers began to grow webbing between them.

"KYAAAAA!" A girl was getting chased by two boys who were rapidly gaining on her. I watched in horror as she turned into an old woman as they bit down on her arms…

"What the...she just turned like 80...what just happened?" I said aloud, freaked out beyond imagination.

_What the heck is happening here?!_

"Don't think badly of us...It's just our nature to lure people to water and suck out their life force." Tomoe stated it as if it was a normal occurrence. "Wanna play?"

He jumped out of the water to reveal that in the place of his legs was a fishtail full with blue scales and all.

Merfolk…

_Merfolk...since when did they become scary? What do I do?_

"Don't be scared," two strong arms tightened around my waist.

"Eek!"

"You're special, Tsukiko. I've had my eye on you since the opening ceremony."

"And why is that?" I swallowed nervously, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because you smell so delicious, like a HUMAN. And now I finally get to eat you!" Rows of sharp teeth were revealed as he opened his once beautiful mouth.

"Tsuki!" Masahiko's voice whipped out from somewhere above my head, and I noticed him rushing towards me.

"Masahiko!"

"What's happening?"

"What are you going to do, vampire?! Jump in the water and fight me? Come on! Belly Flop and save your girlfriend! But you can't, can

you?! Because you can't deal with water! So you're gonna have to stand there… and watch!" Tomoe laughed.

Masahiko didn't even flinch as he dove into the pool. Red electricity arced through the water , originating from where Masa had just dove.

"Masa!"

"What happened?! Why did he just dive into the water?" a familiar voice yelled.

"Kurou?"

"Tsukiko do something! Why aren't you going to save him?!"

"What?!"

"Don't you know?! Water robs Vampires of their powers! It can even kill them!"

I swam as fast as I could, trying to emulate an Olympian as I struggled to reach Masa. .

_Oh god, Masahiko what have I done? _

I did the only thing that came to mind when I reached him, and snatched at the necklace around his neck and it pulling off the Rosario with ease.

A brighter red light exploded from around him and resonated throughout the pool.

"What is this power? The rumors are true? Is he this powerful?!" Tomoe screeched in disbelief.

Masahiko rose, white hair whipping in a powerful wind as the water exploded around him.

"How dare you?!" Needless to say, he was pissed.

"And who are you to ridicule me? I saw Tsukiko first! Attack!" Tomoe snapped his fingers and merfolk launched themselves at Masa.

"I don't care how powerful you are, you're in our domain!" Tomoe bellowed.

"You think I'm scared of a of couple fish?" Masahiko leapt high into the air as the fish were about to attack. They launched themselves into the air, following their prey.

"You're all talk, a perfect mid-air target." Tomoe boasted.

Masahiko slammed his fist into Tomoe's face and sent him flying down into the water.

"Mid-air isn't your domain!" Masa snapped as he whirled about and kicked another into the pool followed by a third and fourth. He defeated them as if it was no feat at all.

Masahiko grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me to the nearest wall.

"You know what, girlie? You hurt the other Masa. He kept tormenting himself all because he can't swim! And whose fault is that? He deserves better than a selfish girl like you, who doesn't think of anything but herself!"

He closed the space between us and breathed down the left side of my neck. The breath sent shivers down my spine as he licked a trail from it to my ear. His head returned to my neck before biting down... hard.

"Aah!" I gasped as the pain became unbearable. He withdrew his fangs out of my neck licking up the remnants. He snatched the cross out of my hands and looked at me brown eyes meeting with blood red.

"Get out of here... human."

The next day Masahiko didn't show up to class.

Three days later Ms. Nekonome came to talk with me.

"Tsuki, have you or Mr. Akashiya made a choice of club?"

"No, sensei." I replied feeling a little shamefaced.

"Then you can join the Newspaper Club!"

"Sure." A voice behind me said. I turned to see, of all people, Masahiko.

"I will too!" I stated, happy that Masa was okay.

"Me three!" I saw Kurou running over to us with a jar of cookies in hand. How he isn't fat from all those cookies, I will never know.

**So guys, tell me your thoughts! Oh, lately I've been doing it chapter by chapter, but if there are two chapters that I can fit into one then I will or else I'll have like 200 or so chapters.**

**I don't own Rosario+Vampire or the personalities of the characters...I just changed them!**

**Miniknight: Yes! I finally finished the chapter!**

**Miraldea: It's about time!**

**Miniknight: *frowns* I was busy!**

**Tsukiko: Uhh...stop fighting! **

**Miniknight: 0.0 ^.^ Okay! **

**Masahiko: Now to work on the next chapter!**

**Kurou: Cookies!**

**Miniknight: Ah don't burn down the kitchen! *Runs after Kurou***


End file.
